


Double the Fun

by readnrite



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Parallel world, Pregnancy, Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readnrite/pseuds/readnrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and TenToo(John Smith) go to see their baby at the doctor's office. Someone is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

It’s her third appointment, but his first. Rose bites back a smile as she changes, hearing his restless energy from behind the curtain.

"You know, you’re not the one being examined today." She steps out, clad in a paper robe, underwear, and socks. “No reason for you to be nervous." Sliding on the table, she glances his way, makes eye contact.

"No. I uh…I know that." His hands slip through his hair. She makes a mental note that a haircut wouldn’t go amiss before their big announcement is made. Noting a lank strand of blonde in front of her face, she decides that both of them can stand some freshening in the next week.

"I’m fine. The baby is fine. Nothing to worry about." Rose tugs the ponytail holder off her wrist, then wraps it around her hair. That’s one thing she can put out of her mind for the next half hour or so.

"Weeeeelll…." This time the eye contact isn’t comforting as much as challenging.

"What? We’ve read the books. I’ve had morning sickness, my chest has grown at an alarming rate, and I’m taking my prenatals. And both of my other appointments here have been fine." She sighs, tired of this conversation. “I even heard the baby’s heartbeat last time. I’m fine. We’re fine." His head drops a moment in concession, the he stands.

"I just worry is all. Worry about…all of this." He gestures at himself. “What if I passed something on. Some mutation." She wraps her arms around his waist, and he folds over her. “I just want everything to be okay."

"And it will be." She squirms out of his grasp, leans up to peck him on the cheek. They hear a knock at the door. “And the doctor will tell you the same thing. Come in."

"Hello! You must be the father. I’ve heard much about you! Dr. Jones." Her hand extends and grasps his.

"John Smith." They shake, then the doctor begins chatting with Rose. They discuss the end of the first trimester, and what will be happening in the next month before she comes in for the next appointment. He’s quiet though this, almost forgotten in his chair-Rose can tell her doctor everything and he’s afraid what he might blurt out. But when his wife leans back on the table and the lights dim, he’s out of the chair, at her side.

"What?" Rose looks up at him. 

"We’re going to look at your baby." Dr. Jones smears gel on Rose’s just slightly convex stomach, then pulls out a wand not unlike an instrument the Doctor used to wield. A button on a monitor is pushed and a screen lights up, scratchy white lines on black. There’s a wooshing for a few minutes as the doctor tracks across the skin, then a rhythmic beating fills the room.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Rose grasps his hand, squeezes.

"Yes, it’s fine. The heart rate of a fetus is much quicker than that of an adult. Now, if you’ll wait just a moment, we’ll be able to see him or her." He closes his eyes, and says a quick thank you to any deity or higher power that might be listening, but he’s cut off when the beats double. He hears the doctor, then Rose gasp. His eyes snap open, worry clouds his face, then confusion as he sees his wife beaming, face transfixed on the screen and the two pulsating forms.

"Is something wrong?" His question is aimed at the doctor, but it’s Rose who answers.

"No." There’s a lilt to her voice, even though tears have started leaking down her face."We’re having twins."

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing that .gif set of Rose and Tentoo on Tumblr and there’s twins. This sprung to mind.
> 
> EDIT: I've been asked where I found the .gifs.   
> Here: http://noyouplum.tumblr.com/post/53847317106/petes-world-au-better-with-four-pt-1-rose  
> AND  
> Here: http://noyouplum.tumblr.com/post/54680227965/petes-world-au-better-with-four-pt-2-hes


End file.
